Judgement at the Gates
by KhornateNutjob
Summary: Absimilard watches on, as the Dark Father judges his brethren at the gates of Second City. 3/13
1. Judge

I don't own oWoD. That honor goes to the White Wolf, I believe.

* * *

We were defeated, bent and broken, at the gates of the Second City, before the fight for our lives and future even began. All who dared attacking him fell, but some knelt out of fear. I, to my shame and fury, am one of them.

The Dark Father stood there in silence, judging us, as if he had the right to do that after abandoning us to our fate. _Yet here we are, kneeling before him._ I sneered. However, I knew better than to speak my mind in this delicate situation.

Then he spoke, his voice booming with barely restrained anger, and I felt like the words he spoke had a small trace of sadness as well _. Good, He deserves this. The punishment God gave him is not enough._ I thought.

 **"It was a great sin, that you all have committed. You have struck down your sires, a grave misdeed that I cannot ignore."**

I couldn't resist snorting. Here was the First Murderer, who killed his younger brother, was chiding us for our dark deed.

I could hear one of us speaking... Ah… Haqim. The Judge _._ Yet another Cainite who shares Zillah's blood. He was a good warrior, scholar, and a fair man. However, his thirst for blood seemed to run deeper than most. Despite that, he always had a air of superiority around him, as if we were lickspittles and he was _Caine_.

"You speak of sin? You, the First Murderer? You, the Kinslayer? You, who begat our race? You, who warmed the bed of Lilith? You, who suffer the hate of Almighty in your every step? You dare judge us as sinners, with all the weight of sins that you bear on your shoulders?"

It seemed that we weren't the only ones being judged here. The Dark Father's response was quick and simple.

 **"I dare. It is my right, and I will use it, as Lord used his right to judge on me. Let's start with you then, Haqim. Even though you were the most fair and just person here, you were the first who laid out the plan to drink their blood. So I ask you..."**

 **"Why?"** He spoke, his silent fury darkening the skies even more, shadowing the stars. No further words were needed... Because each of us knew what was the unasked question... Why Haqim, favored and trusted heavily by the three, would betray them like this? Why didn't he defend them alongside their few protectors? why he didn't attack those who rebelled against their sires, and sided with them?

Haqim was silent. On closer examination, it looked like he was asking the same question to himself.

The world stood silent, as if awaiting his answer. And then, Haqim finally spoke.

"Power, my lord... I couldn't deny it's embrace."

 _Not many could accept their sins, nor their reasons for doing them._ I thought. _This night will forever haunt Haqim, no doubt. After all, he realized and admitted he was no better than us._

 **"The Mark of Sin caused by your deeds, what you wretched fledglings incorrectly call Mark of Caine, shrouds your body and soul like clothing. A stain on your soul. May your sin be able to seen when one looks at you** **and your descendants flesh! May this curse be known as the Mark of Haqim!"**

Haqim screamed, as his skin became as black as the night that hanged in the sky.

* * *

And the first chapter is done. The next one will be about Set's Judgement. See ya.


	2. Blasphemer

_Did the Dark Father suffer like Haqim, when he was judged by God? Did he scream like he did?_ I wondered.

 **"You are next, pretender snake."**

Every one of us knew who was Dark Father referring to.

Set rose up, accepting the insult. If one looked at him carefully, they would have seen that he was trying to hide the fact that he was trembling. _You were a god, right Set? Why are you trembling like a mortal?_ I buried the urge to chuckle as quickly as possible.

 **"You deceived the Children of Seth, and made them believe you were a god. But you deceived not only them, but also yourself, believing the lies your forked tongue spat."**

"Says the Dark Father!" the fool roared. Then he realized what he had done. As there was no way back now, he continued:

"The Children of Seth and Men of Ubar worshipped you like a god, too! For you were a god! And your childer were gods too! And so we are, for we are superior to Children of Seth, just like you and your childer were! And for that, we deserve to be worshipped!"

 _Ah, the ages old discussion. Do we deserve worship? Are we godly? If you asked this question to the thirteen vampires here, you would have gotten different answers. Some would have claimed otherwise, but they also said in time, we might be. Some would have refused, and they would have chided the person asking the question for thinking of such useless ideas, as we didn't need them. Some among us homever, loved being worshipped and would have agreed vehemently._

 **"I am not a god. Neither was Enoch. Neither was Irad. Neither was Zillah. Neither your brethren are. Nor you are."**

"Why didn't you say this to your beloved Children of Seth then?" Set asked.

 **"We did."**

"You see now? No matter what you said to them, they would worship us. Why? Because We. Are. Gods."

 **"They weren't wise enough to see the difference. We ruled them, because we are closer to the One than they are. But you, and all who think like you should have been wise enough to understand that none of you were gods. But I don't think this conversation will make you agree with me, as you are the one of the most delusional grandchilder of mine. So I curse you, Set! I curse you to suffer twofold from the sun, and to suffer from all kinds of light even more! May this curse be known as Mark of Set! Now, taste agony, and know that you were never a god, and never will be!"**

Suddenly, a ray of light appeared through the black night, and landed on Set's body.

The screams didn't last long, and Set died.

Then by the Dark Father's will, he was alive again.

Then dead once more.

Then, alive again.

* * *

And done. Not sure who is going to suffer next in the oncoming chapter.


	3. Beastmisteress

I tried to pretend I wasn't hearing the screams of Haqim and Set. I was hardly the only one who was doing that.

 **"Rise, Ennoia."**

 _So, it seems like my sister will suffer next. I wonder if the Dark Father would show any mercy to his own daughter, bastard or not? Would he show any mercy to Mekhet, Dracian and I, his own bastard sons and grandchilder?_

She rose, and like Set, she was filled head to toe with terror. But... This fear was different.

 _She fears for the fate of another. She cares about someone else. Not her life._

 _She has something to lose, more than her unlife._

Now I understood why she surrendered. The brave and wild woman we knew would have never surrendered, and would have died with the brave Cainites that dared to attack the Dark Father, knowing full well that they would die, without fear.

"Before you punish me, father, know this: I regret nothing. I awaited the moment of foul murder, ever since I was embraced by Irad. I didn't want this fate, to be the slave of hunger. I doubt most of us did. I was a priestess of Gaia, a warrior with a family. I had a lover, and from him, nine children. I and my people lived in peace, respecting and being one with nature, living by the codes of the Great Angel Gaia of House Rabisu and the Lord. Then your people and your armies came, and tore us apart. My sons and my mate were slayed and impaled on the stake, and I and my daughters were raped by Irad. After that, I was turned into a vampire, and then, Irad ordered me to turn my beautiful daughters to Vampires like me. Then, he ordered me to kill them all with my own hands. Thus, all that I once held dear were broken, corrupted and destroyed. I did not attack them to fulfill my mother's plans to torment you. I attacked them, not only for vengeance, but because I had enough of being chained to whims of someone else."

"I accept my death, but I don't accept your punishment, for I believe they deserved it, just like you deserve the curses granted to you." She sighed. "I no longer have something to live for either, save two things." She knelt before his Father, and said:

"First, even though they are cursed beings, and weren't born from this womb, my childer are still important to me, as you were important to Lady Eve. Punish me all you want, but don't harm them, for it was I who struck, not them."

"Second, do not harm the beasts that I and my childer saved and ghouled through the millenia. They are the last of their kind, and deserve protection."

Then she rose up.

"That is all I desire. And if you don't make my wishes come true..."

She looked at the Dark Father straight in the eye.

"Then go fuck yourself with a stake."

We gasped.

 _What the hell is wrong with this woman!_

The Dark Father chuckled, and suddenly had a realization, it seemed.

 **"I think I understand why the Fera exist now. They are Gaia's response for the atrocities Irad commi- No, the atrocities we committed, it seems."**

"Yes." Ennoia answered. "The atrocities caused by monsters like us."

The Dark Father took a deep breath.

 **"I am truly sorry for all the wrongs Irad committed on you, Ennoia. I know how you feel, for Zillah, to my regret, knew the same pain because of me, an action to this day I still regret. However, the two who were judged before you will carry the effects of their judgement to their descendants, and, so must all of you. So, I decline your first wish. However, I accept your second wish."**

Ennoia scowled, and spat at Dark Father's feet.

The Dark Father smiled. It wasn't a triumphant one. It was a smile, full of sadness.

 **"I curse you, Ennoia! I curse you to become closer to the beast inside of us all, and eventually to become that beast! May this curse be known as the Mark of Ennoia!"**

Ennoia started screaming, as she entered a frenzy. Yet, she wasn't moving. _No, she couldn't._ She couldn't attack anyone. She saw all this prey to hunt, yet the predator couldn't even move a muscle.

I shivered, thinking about my punishment.

 _What horror will I be subjected into?_

* * *

And it's a wrap.

Irad had many vices... Many, many vices that was often overlooked by his kin in this fiction. His broodmates weren't much different either.

Poor Ennoia. Yes, she is a bastard child of Lilith and Caine. In this fiction, before Caine got cursed with undeath via Lilith's Ritual of Awakening, he fornicated with Lilith. Lilith bore him three sons and one daughter, Mekhet A.K.A. Tzimisce Antediluvian, Absimilard A.K.A. Nosferatu Antediluvian, Dracian A.K.A. Ravnos Antediluvian and Ennoia A.K.A. Gangrel Antediluvian. Mekhet was Embraced by Enoch, Absimilard was Embraced by Zillah, and Dracian & Ennoia were Embraced by Irad. Mekhet represents Caine's ambition, Absimilard represents his pride, Dracian represents his vices and Ennoia represents his defiance.

I plan to make the next one about Dracian, but I am struck with the writer's block.


End file.
